1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to lighting apparatus and, more particularly, to micro-miniature lighting apparatus which provides easy and flexible adjustment of lighting direction while eliminating mechanical parts typically associated with directional lamp adjustment and on-off light-switching functions.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, in the advertising industry, emphasis is being placed on point-of-purchase advertising located in retail outlets such as grocery stores and various other retail establishments. Generally, an effort is being made to render such point-of-purchase displays more attractive so as to promote sales while the consumer is in the store. The inventors have recognized that improved microminiature lighting could readily enhance the attractiveness of point-of-purchase displays, for example, by implementing "welcoming" lighting which comes on gradually as customers approach a particular display.
Typical lighting applications employ lamps with associated fixturing. Typically, the lamps mechanically interlock with the fixtures, for example, by a screw-in connection, or by means of prongs which plug into a cooperating female receptacle. Variable positioning or "aiming" of lighting is provided by mechanisms employing complex mechanical interconnection such as conventional "track" lighting. On-off lamp switching is similarly achieved conventionally by mechanisms of considerable mechanical complexity.